This invention relates to an intelligent ordering system for replacement consumable components in imaging and marking apparatus. Reference is also made to co-pending continuation-in-part application, Ser. No. 09/662,284, entitled, METHOD FOR SUPPLY ORDERING, filed concurrently herewith. The present application also relates to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/397,125, filed Sep. 16, 1999. The above applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Many imaging machines including, for example, fax, copier, printer, scanner device, xerographic device, electrostatographic device generally provide user assistance that indicate one or more error conditions. For example, lights such as small LCD (liquid crystal display) often indicate a variety of error conditions. Typically, a user reads an error code from the LCD, looks up the error code in, a machine""s user manual, and then calls the manufacturer""s toll free help line for an explanation of the code or instructions on what to do to fix the error condition.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical machine 10 connected to a known computer 30 over a bus 32. Machine 10 includes sensors 12 to detect conditions (e.g., paper tray empty). Sensors 12 and machine state flags 14 (e.g., warm up or not ready) describe the state of the machine. Firmware 16 reads the state of the machine and forms an error code number. A code handler 22 of user interface 20 receives the error code and causes it to be displayed on status monitor 24.
Various monitoring systems and machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,409; 6,106,088; 6,045,206; 6,000,773; 5,901,286; 5,809,375; 5,802,420; 5,636,032; 5,572,292, 5,305,199; 5,283,613, 5,281,999; 5,016,171; 4,961,088; and 4,496,237.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention relates to a system for automatically ordering consumable supplies for a marking apparatus.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided, an automated electronic order system including a consumable component, sensor, processor and software logic system, and communications link. The automated electronic order system communicates with the consumable component and predicts a future condition of the consumable component. The communications link is associated with the sensor and the processor and software logic system. The sensor, processor and software logic system, and the communications link interrogate the one consumable component and, upon identifying a particular condition of the consumable component, automatically communicate an electronic inquiry or an electronic offer to purchase a replacement of the consumable component.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, an imaging apparatus system including a consumable part, sensor, processor, communications system, and an output device. The system identifies and electronically communicates a condition of the consumable part. The output device electronically communicates the condition of the consumable part to a user, supplier, or third party.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, an imaging apparatus including a consumable part. The consumable part has a first condition upon installation, at least one intermediate condition after use, and a third condition when a replacement of the consumable part is substantially necessary. A software and sensor system electronically monitors the condition of the consumable part; sends a signal relating to the condition of the consumable part to a device; and electronically communicates an offer to purchase a consumable part at an occurrence of one of the first condition, intermediate condition, or third condition.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, an imaging apparatus including a replaceable part, a processor, and a communications link. The processor includes logic to monitor a condition of the replaceable part and initiates an electronic communication of an offer to purchase a replacement for the replaceable part upon identification of a threshold condition in the replaceable part.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a marking apparatus including a sensor and software system that electronically senses a condition in the device and electronically communicates information relating to the condition to an address (URL, e-mail, facsimile, telephone, mail, etc.) defined by the condition. The sensor and software system includes logic to initiate a purchase order defined by the condition.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, an imaging apparatus including a development station and replaceable parts. A sensor and software system electronically senses a condition in the replaceable part and electronically communicates information relating to the condition to an address defined by the condition. The sensor and software system includes identified indicia relating to purchase information for the replaceable part and the logic then automatically initiates an offer to purchase the replaceable part. The indicia includes at least one of a method of shipment, shipping address, phone number, address, method of payment, authorization code, and credit card account number. The imaging apparatus automatically electronically communicates an offer to purchase a replacement part for the replaceable part upon occurrence of a defined threshold condition. Additional contact information such as return electronic address and facsimile number may also be included.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a cartridge for use in an electrostatographic apparatus. The cartridge includes a housing and a sensor and software system including programmed logic functions. The sensor and software system is associated with the housing. The sensor and software system electronically identifies a present or future condition in the cartridge and electronically communicates information relating to the identified condition to an address defined by the condition. The sensor and software system automatically offers to purchase a replacement for the cartridge upon identification of a threshold condition in the cartridge.